Talking to the Moon
by KuroiOokami89
Summary: Yachi Hitoka liked talking to the moon. Tsukishima Kei learns that it isn't as bad as he thinks. Tsukishima/Yachi


So I'm totally obsessed with _Haikyuu!_ I've watched all 3 seasons so many times I've lost count, and I've finally caught up on the manga. I love volleyball, so when I found this anime/manga, I was so excited.

My favorite volleydork of the Karasuno squad is Tsukishima. I love how sarcastic he is and how he can piss people off with whatever comes out of his mouth. I guess he's like a kindred spirit lol. Anyway, since _Haikyuu!_ doesn't have many female characters, I paired him with Yachi for this fic. Honestly, I don't think they'd make a good pair (if anything, she'd probably be better off with Shoyou or maybe Tobio since she seems more lively with them), but coming up with OCs isn't really my thing.

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this fic. I know it might seem a bit rushed, but the idea for this wouldn't leave me alone and I had to get it out somehow.

* * *

Yachi Hitoka had a hobby no one knew about. It had started when she was in high school, and she found it helped her feel a lot better at the end of the day. Since she was often left alone because of the demands of her mother's job, Hitoka found a strange sort of peace in her hobby.

She liked to talk to the moon.

Every night, she would go out onto the balcony of her apartment and stare at the moon. Letting out all of her insecurities and fears helped her feel better. The moon wouldn't judge her or think she was a coward. Talking to the moon helped prepare her for the next day with less anxiety than she usually felt.

Now an adult, Yachi still found herself staring up at the moon and letting out her negative feelings. She had just moved into a new apartment; unfortunately, it didn't have a balcony. She did, however, find that the roof had a perfect view of the night sky. She smiled serenely as the cool night breeze ruffled her short blonde hair.

One night, she made her way up to the roof to find someone else sitting against one of the walls. He had headphones on, his eyes closed with his face raised toward the sky. His messy blond hair swayed with the light wind. Deciding to just ignore him since he was clearly in his own world, Yachi sat in her usual spot on the side of the door. Looking up at the half moon that was partially hidden by clouds, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Tsukishima Kei enjoyed spending his nights sitting on the roof of his apartment building. It gave him an escape from his hectic days and allowed him to let his guard down. The soft music playing in his headphones helped him feel at peace.

He had noticed someone new moved into his building, but didn't think anything of it until he saw her sitting on the roof as well. Her brown eyes always looked up at the moon, her expression a mixture of peace and sadness. He'd seen her lips move as if she were talking, and he thought it was kind of weird that she talked to herself. After a few days, however, Kei noticed she always faced the moon whenever she spoke.

He didn't think people actually talked to the moon.

Shrugging, Kei left her to her own devices. It's not like she was bothering him anyway.

Even though she wasn't alone, Yachi enjoyed her conversations with the moon. She figured the man might think she was a little weird because of her hobby, but she didn't care as much as she thought she would. They'd occasionally glance at each other, and Yachi would give a small wave. He'd nod his head in return and go back to his usual position.

One night, Kei noticed tears falling from her eyes as she stared at the sky. Though he was pretty detached and apathetic, he felt a strange urge to comfort the woman. Getting up from his position, he walked up to her and placed a large hand on her shoulder. Surprised, Yachi looked up into his honey colored eyes. Kei hung his headphones around his neck and looked down at her with a bored expression.

"Hey… are you feeling okay?" Kei asked quietly.

"O-Oh, I'm alright," Yachi replied shakily. "T-Thanks."

"You don't sound fine," he pressed.

Yachi sighed; she was touched this complete stranger was somewhat concerned. His body language and facial expression made her feel as if he didn't care either way.

"I appreciate your concern…" she trailed off, realizing she didn't know his name.

"Tsukishima Kei," he responded.

"Tsukishima-san," Yachi continued, "But you don't have to pretend to care if you don't."

"I don't mind listening," Kei countered. "I'm not doing anything anyway."

The tall blond sat down next to her, and Yachi could feel herself blush.

"Yachi," she said to him. "My name is Yachi Hitoka."

"Nice to meet you," he said quietly.

She smiled slightly at him. They both turned to look at the sky, the full moon illuminating everything it touched. Feeling a lot calmer, Yachi began to open up to the man next to her. All of her fears and insecurities poured out of her, and Kei sat and listened patiently. She didn't expect to reveal so much of herself, but talking to Kei felt like talking to the moon.

After that, a new routine between them began. They'd meet up on the roof and just sit next to each other while looking at the starry sky. Some days they'd talk, others they'd just enjoy each other's company. Hitoka learned a lot about Kei, which she didn't expect since he seemed so standoffish. He was witty, sarcastic, and a bit childish in certain situations. Tsukishima seemed to thrive off of getting a rise out of people, which she realized pretty early on.

As time went on, they sat closer and closer to each other. Their hands brushed every so often, blushes adorning their cheeks as they kept their gaze upward. Yachi jumped a bit in surprise when Kei interlocked their fingers one night. She looked down at their hands, a fond smile on her lips. He had a small grin of his own as he saw her expression from the corner of his eye.

Talking to the moon wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
